OVERALL PROJECT SUMMARY In the 4.5 years since our initial award, we have established CHERISH (Center for Health Economics of Treatment Interventions for Substance Use Disorder, HCV, and HIV) as a National Center of Excellence for health economic research related to substance use disorder policy and HCV and HIV care of people who use substances. Our unique multi-institutional center leverages outstanding researchers with synergistic areas of expertise. In the initial award period, our aims have focused on addressing the needs of integrated healthcare system payers and providers. CHERISH guidance and input has resulted in addition of critical economic components to comparative effectiveness studies that evaluate treatments delivered to individual participants in healthcare or SUD treatment settings, including those evaluating interventions delivered at the health- system or organization level. In this renewal period, we propose to expand our focus to add economic components, develop economic methodologies, and improve knowledge translation strategies for health outcome and implementation research that is conducted at the individual, system, and community levels. Our proposal, entitled: ?Health Economics of Substance Use Disorder, HCV, and HIV Treatment: Evaluating Intervention Outcomes for Individuals, Systems, and Communities,? has the overall aim to develop and disseminate health economic research on healthcare utilization, health outcomes, and health-related behaviors that informs substance use disorder treatment policy and HCV and HIV care of people who use substances. The Center includes 3 Research Support Cores (Methodology Core, Population Data & Modeling Core, and Dissemination & Policy Core), a Pilot Grant & Training Core that serves as the Pilot Research Project Core, and an Administrative Core. The Methodology Core will continue its highly successful Consultation Service and will develop new methods related to economic evaluation in implementation studies and adaptive interventions. The new Population Data & Modeling Core will draw on recent experience of Core members in Massachusetts to promote new approaches to state data linkages for population-level economic evaluations, and will support a research consortium that advances simulation modeling methods for these populations. The Dissemination & Policy Core will continue to engage in dissemination science activities that directly assist research teams and further the science, continue to hold bi-annual stakeholder conferences, and develop a new knowledge dissemination curriculum. The Pilot Grant & Training Core will continue to use experts from the other Cores and Research Affiliates to select, evaluate, and mentor competitive pilot grant awardees, will conduct new training and mentorship activities, and will lead a diversity initiative for the Center. The Administrative Core will continue to provide infrastructure and leadership to all Cores.